


Oh No, We Scarred Scott

by graciewritesstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciewritesstuff/pseuds/graciewritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Scott walks in on Stiles and Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No, We Scarred Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You're reading this! Thank God. This is my first fic on here so be gentle. My internet kept fucking up so I had to make it pretty short, sorry.

Stiles really didn't expect Scott to be by his house until around five to finish their biology project, so of course he was going to take advantage of the two hours by calling Derek and having him come over. He shot him a text about ten minutes ago and already he was climbing through Stiles' bedroom window. 

"Hello." Stiles said, turning towards him and wrapping his hand around the back of Dereks neck to pull him in and close the space between them. 

"Hey, you said you needed something?" Derek said, pulling back, a small smile forming on his face.

God, Stiles loved that face. The one where Derek just simply stares at him, smile playing on his lips. With his stubble and those eyes that can't decide what color to be. Jesus, how was Derek even allowed? He pulled him in again and kissed him deeply, parting Dereks lips with his tongue and pushing it inside of Derek. 

"Yeah, I do need something. I need you to take your pants off." He breathed out against Dereks lips, his hands already moving down to unbutton Dereks pants. 

He felt Derek smile against him as Stiles worked his jeans off, down off of his hips. Dereks hands started to work on Stiles' jeans, already letting them fall around his ankles. He walked Derek to the bed, leaning back until he was laying on the bed, Derek perched over him on his elbows. Derek moved down to Stiles neck and Stiles leaned his head back to expose more skin to him. He heard the door open and looked over slightly towards it just in time to see a poor terrified Scott standing in the doorway. 

"What the fuck!?" He yelled, looking down quickly and holding a hand up to shield his eyes. 

Stiles nudged Derek shoulder, because he might not care if Scott sees them but Stiles sure as hell does. But because Dereks an asshole, he doesn't even flinch. 

"Scott! I was just um...I um...oh my god." His eyes fluttered shut because Jesus Christ what is Derek doing with his tongue?

"I am leaving. I'll be back...never. I'm never speaking to either of you again. Goodbye." Scott turned to leave, closing the door behind him. 

"Yeah, uh-huh. Okay. By-fuck, Derek.." Stiles breathed out, slipping his shirt off. 


End file.
